Void
by lonespinner44
Summary: Loki falls into the Void and makes a deal with the Mad Titan, in a desperate attempt to escape his not-brother's shadow. (I accidentally posted the wrong story the first time. This was originally called This is Light. Sorry about that.)


**This fanfic is about Loki's thoughts when he fell from the Bifrost. I've always loved Loki. He's the kind of sympathetic, tragic villain you find yourself enjoying. This fanfic isn't meant to downplay the crimes he committed in Avengers and make him seem like a hero. It just sort of shows where Loki is coming from. Also, sorry if there's lots of grammar mistakes. I was stuck writing this on my tablet. So, without further ado, I present to you my first Thor fanfic. :)**

 **Btw, I don't own any of this. It all belongs to Marvel.**

 _No Loki,_

Odin said, and Loki knew he had failed, knew he

Had gone too far this time, knew that all of his plans

Had backfired.

 _No Loki,_

Odin said, and something in Loki broke, because

Odin alone had the power to swing a pendulum

Right into his heart and shatter it into a thousand

Pieces.

 _No Loki,_

Odin said,

And Loki let go.

...

Loki is falling and screaming. And he is laughing too

Because, when he was a child, he used to be afraid of the dark.

 _I'm scared Thor,_

Loki used to say.

 _Is it the dark again?_

Thor used to ask.

 _Yes. Can- can I sleep in your bed tonight?_

Loki used to plead.

 _Of course. I'll always be here for you._

Thor used to answer, as if it was obvious. As if Loki

Should've Known. But why should he have? In the end,

Thor had never been there for him. Not even when he

Tried to destroy those repulsive Frost Giants.

But then nobody else had been there for him either.

He'd been forsaken by his so-called "friends,"

Heimdall committed treason against him,

And Odin had simply gazed down at Loki (his not-son),

Even while he hung over an abyss

In disappointment. Even though he'd been the one to

Tell Loki that he was nothing more than a-

(... s _tolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me._

 _Why do you twist my words?_

 _You could've told me what I was from the beginning. Why didn't you?_

 _You're my son. I wanted only to protect you from the truth._

 _What? Because I- I'm the monster who parents tell their children about at night?_

At that point Odin had kept repeating

 _No._

Loki wonders if now, given the chance, Odin would say

 _Yes._ )

Yet, in the strangest way, Thor's betrayal hurts most of all,

Because he used to be afraid of the dark,

And Thor used to be there for him, but

Now that Loki has fallen into _true_ darkness,

Thor has left him all alone.

So Loki falls and screams. And he laughs too

Because, when he was a child, he used to be afraid of the dark.

But that was not darkness. Not really.

But this void, this nothingness

Is.

...

When Loki finally makes his collision,

He only survives because of the aid of a

Grotesque thing Loki later learns is called

The Other.

Then Loki wishes he hadn't been saved, because

The Other likes to sing along, in that guttural voice of his,

To the harsh, jagged music of agonized screams.

Thus, Loki learns the meaning of pain.

...

The Mad Titan, Thanos, is the one who truly saves him.

He is the one who ordered the Other to

 _Release him!_

He is the one who promised to give Loki the power he wanted,

The power he _deserved,_

The power to subjugate an entire realm.

 _Midgard,_

Loki automatically replies, because he knows how dear

The realm is to his brother, and this is an easy way to

Satisfy his desire for vengeance against the one who wronged him.

Then the Mad Titan smirks and declares that

All he wants in return is a cube.

The Tesseract.

...

After Loki accepts Thanos's bargain,

Thanos gives him a scepter containing a blue gem.

And Loki smiles and holds it and knows that he will

No longer have to be Thor's shadow.

He knows that he will no longer have to

Hover behind Thor's garish, golden glow to find his way.

He has a scepter now for that. A scepter that will make him king.

A scepter that is like light.

 **Well, that was embarrassing. I accidentally posted the wrong story at first. A story that didn't even have Loki in it. :( Oh well.**


End file.
